State Of Change
by Vermilion Ex
Summary: Chapter One.Padmé and Anakin Skywalker return to Coruscant to face the Jediouncil and the Senate, respectively. Things aren't all they seem, and things are about to happen that will change the course of the Republic, not to mention the galaxy.


Star Wars: State Of Change Chapter One: Trench Polotics  
  
The ship was a small, pointed arrowhead as it appeared, seemingly from nowhere on the edge of space around the Capitol planet, Coruscant. It weaved its way through the orbital shipyards, space stations, and other ships not ready to enter the travel lanes through the atmosphere to the city that housed Coruscant. It was hard to say where the planet ended and the city began; since the beginning of the Republic, nearly a thousand years before, buildings had been torn down, built over, excavated, and so on until no one really knew where the actual ground was. Aboard the tiny, chrome ship, a young woman with classic good looks sat in the pilot's seat. Her fingers danced across the intricate controls of the Nubian starcruiser as she joined the steady flow of traffic into the capitol. One of the fingers had a golden band on it, signifying her union with the cruisers other human passenger. She was Senator Padmé Amidala, the Republic represenative of the Naboo system, and newly-made wife of Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Both had light brown hair and attractive features. Anakin was a muscular trained Jedi, and Padmé a petite, slender beauty with deep, elusive brown eyes. "Coruscant Control, this is Senator Padmé Amidala aboard the Nubian Wind. I request permission to land at skyhook one-seven-three," she began in her clear, crystal-like voice. She cited her personal skyhook as the landing site. Her communications device crackled to life. "Negative, Senator. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine wishes your presence at his apartment. Master Windu also requests that Jedi Skywalker report to the Jedi Temple...immediately." "Certainly, Control. Thank you," Padmé said politely and switched off the comm. She could sense the forboding nervousness in Anakin- or was that her own? "They can't do anything that bad to you, Anakin." Anakin paused reflectively, his icy blue eyes reflecting the low light in the cabin. "Except expel me from the order," he retorted, furrowing his brow. She retracted back to her control board, and he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." "It's all right, Annie." Padme brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. "The stress on you must be tremendous. I understand." "Thank you," he replied, slipping into the co-pilot's seat. "That's why I love you, Padme." The Nubian Wind swept lower, down, down to the Supreme Chancellor's skyhook, the Glory of Mind. The ship landed and Padme and Anakin walked uncerimoniously out of the shuttle. Two red gaurds moved to meet them. Anakin kissed his wife goodbye and went to the speeder waiting to take him to the Jedi Council, and Padmé with the red gaurds to the balcony where the Supreme Chancellor, a man in his late sixties, sat, waiting for her. The Chancellor had aged since the last time she saw him, nearly two weeks ago. The war must be getting to him more than anyone else, she thought, and took the Chancellor's offered hand. "It is good to see you alive and well, Senator Amidala. I was relieved to hear you get off of Geonosis alive. Please, sit down," he said, gesturing to a seat next to his. "Thank you, Chancellor. I am sorry the galactic conflict has led to war." "So am I, Senator. But when galacitc peace is threatened, what can we do if negotiations have failed?" "I understand. You haven't forgotten the Great Invasion ten years ago, of course." She referred to the Trade Federation blockade and invasion of Naboo in which, after negotiations in the Senate, the then-Queen Padmé retook her planet. "Of course. I wanted to ask you a few questions that will be asked at the Senate de-briefing tomorrow." "Certainly." Palpatine cleared his throat. "Tell me, Senator, why you thought it necessary to lead the Republic into war?" The question his Padmé like a sack of bricks in the stomach. She had expected questions on her actions, not her morals. But since this was the Supreme Chancellor, and she was here by his request, she began quietly. "I did not lead the Repuplic into war. I went to Geonosis to help a friend, and I relayed his message to Coruscant. I didn't request that the Republic send ships or resources to Geonosis, so technically, I cannot be held accountable for the Republic going to war." "Very good," Palpatine said, pursing his lips. "I hope the Senate sees you as I do- a wonderful Senator, and a good person." "Thank you." "There is more, if you're not busy," the Chancellor said, noticing her try to get to her feet. "May I offer you some refreshments?" "No, thank you." "All right then. Now, Senator, would you please explain your actions on Geonosis?" "We arrived on Geonosis, and Anakin and I went out to speak with whoever was in charge. We never made it to any governmental installation that I can tell. There was an extendable bridge that was retracting and a door closed behind us. We couldn't go back, and we couldn't go forward. I fell onto a conveyer belt, alone. I was pushed into a bowl used for housing molten metal for droid production. My droid got to the main computer just before the molten dispenser came over me. I was captured and brought before Dooku. I was given a chance to surrender and join the Seperatists, and refused. So Anakin and I were arrested for espianoge, and taken to the arena. That's about all." "I see. Well, then I guess you may go, Senator. I'll see you tomorrow morning." "Good night, Chancellor."  
  
Anakin stood in the center of the marble and glass council chamber at the top of the center spire of the Jedi Temple. It was hard to concentrate, as the lanes of dazzling hovertraffic whipped this way and that around the circular room. 'I think they designed it to distract us,' Anakin thought bitterly. He was uncomfortable, waiting in the center of the chairs for the other Jedi Masters to come in. Everyone was there, except the co-leaders of the Council, Masters Yoda and Windu. The doors opened, with a snap-hiss not unlike that of an igniting lightsaber, and the two masters walked slowly to their designated spots. Anakin shivered. He swore he could feel Qui-Gon Jinn's presence behind him, disappointed in his behavior. Shoving the memories of his friend aside, he listened as Master Yoda began. "Young Padawan," the old, green creature said in his almost ridiculous voice. "Interested, we are, in why, so long it took for you to return. Tell us." "My assignment was to escort Padmé, I mean, Senator Amidala. We returned to Naboo." Anakin conveniently left out the part where he took her as his wife; what they didn't find out may not hurt them. "I sense some apprehension," Mace Windu said, leaning forward and folding his hands. "Tell us what exactly happened." "We landed, and went to the retreat to wait for orders, or wait until Padmé wanted to return." Yoda shifted his gaze impatiently. "What about your relationship to Senator Amidala? Changed, it has." "Yes." Anakin was about to say more when the door opened and Obi-Wan Kenobi swept in, bowed to the masters. "Forgive my intrusion, Masters, but I've found something you might like to see," he said as he shot an accusing glance at Anakin. He handed Master Windu a piece of paper. He studied it over with a hard glare. "Skywalker, explain this to me. It's a marraige license for you and Padmé Amidala." Anaking gulped. "It's exactly what it looks like," he finally said, lowering his gaze. "Forbidden, attachment is, Skywalker," Yoda said, furrowing his brow.  
  
"I know, Master. I couldn't help it. I...I love her." "Love and marraige are two different thinks, Padawan." "Master, I don't regret doing it." Yoda considered this a moment and frowned. "Regret or no, against the Code this decision was. Pay, you will for this transgression. You are dismissed." Anakin heard heels clicking down the corridor outside. Great, he thought. Another piece of damning evidence. But when the door opened, he saw only Padmé. The light seemed to make her into a star as she ran to him, threw her arms around him, and kissed his cheek. "What happened, Ani?" "Nothing yet," he said darkly, shooting an equally accusing glance at Obi-Wan. "They probably need to vote. Should I stick around, Master?" He infused this last word with sarcasm. Obi-Wan waved him off and took Anakin's spot in the center of the room. 


End file.
